PABO Couple
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Jaejoong adalah anak yang susah sekali diatur. Sifatnya polos dan kadang terlihat bodoh namun manis. Sahabat kecilnya Jung Yunho 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tipe pemarah dan sangat possesive. Mereka adalah couple yang aneh. YUNJAE/BL/FLUFF/PABO COUPLE/newbie


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, DELUSI, GORE, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE YOU READ? **I don't give a shit! :D**

.

.

.

 **Love Love Love**

.

.

.

"Yunnie~ eotte?"

Seorang namja belia berkulit putih itu keluar dari ruang ganti sebuah butik dengan penampilan yang memukau. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang ketika melihat pantulan cantik dirinya. Bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Yunnie?"

Namja cantik itu melirik sahabatnya dari pantulan kaca.

"Jung Yunho!" jerit namja cantik itu kesal.

"Ha? O-Oh..."

Seorang namja lainya yang terlihat lebih tampan dengan kulit tan yang kontras, memandang namja cantik itu dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam.

"Apakah tidak terlalu terbuka? Dadamu kelihatan dengan jelas" sahutnya dengan nada ketus. Dia tidak menyangkal jika Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Namun dia tidak menyukai baju yang dikenakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Blush~

"Y-Yah. Model saat ini memang seperti ini. Benar kan nuna?". Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah. Mulut namja bermata musang itu memang selalu frontal!

"Ne. Baju ini sangat cocok dengan anda"

Penjaga butik itu tersenyum mengiyakan yang berbuah tatapan maut dari Yunho.

"Baiklah aku ambil yang ini". Ucap Jaejoong senang dan dengan cepat membayar bajunya. Namja cantik itu kemudian berlari ke arah sahabatnya dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kekar namja tampan itu.

Kajja~"

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan menit, kedua sahabat itu sudah sampai di depan sebuah club terkenal yang ada di Seoul. Jaejoong menjerit gembira dan langsung meloncat keluar.

Brakk!

"Yunnie tidak boleh ikut kali ini"

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Hyunjoong. Yunnie selalu ikut saat aku dan Hyunjoong kencan. Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin berdua denganya nee? Jebal Yunie-ah~" Namja cantik yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu merengek pada sahabatnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaut dua tahun namun mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Rumah mereka saling berhadapan dan orang tua mereka adalah teman baik. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Jaejoong mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mahasiswa yang tidak lain adalah kakak kelas Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA.

"Andwe" sahut Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Dia tahu Yunho sayang padanya, namun namja itu semakin hari semakin possesive! Dia selalu ikut setiap dirinya berkencan dengan Hyunjoong, membuat pacarnya itu kurang nyaman.

"Aish! Selalu saja begini! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Aku akan masuk ke dalam dan Yunnie tidak boleh ikut. TITIK!"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Aku akan marah dan...dan aku akan berhenti bicara pada Yunnie!"

Namja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya dan melotot lebar pada Yunho. Tidak mau bertengkar lebih lama Jaejoong segera berlari memasuki club malam itu dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya dan dia berencana untuk menghabiskanya berdua saja.

Yunho memandangi sosok Jaejoong yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu dalam diam. Wajah tampanya tampak lelah. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong hanyalah anak SMA yang baru saja tersentuh cinta. Wajar jika dia merasa khawatir. Dia tahu...

Tidak semua namja itu baik hati dan tampan seperti di drama-drama Korea.

.

.

.

"Hy-Hyung..."

Namja cantik itu nampak kurang nyaman ketika kekasihnya tidak berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya. Jaejoong belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit bocah cantik itu semakin ketakutan.

Dia tidak menyukainya.

Bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Dirinya ingin diperlakukan dengan lembut. Kencan pertama dia hanya ingin berpegangan tangan. Tahap selanjutnya mungkin mereka akan berpelukan dan ketika mereka sudah nyaman dengan satu sama lain barulah mereka boleh...yah setidaknya ciuman di kening.

"Hyung hentikan..." cicit namja cantik itu dengan mata memerah.

"Ayolah Jaejoong...bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hm? Kau datang kepadaku dengan pakaian seperti ini untuk menggodaku kan? _You look so sexy baby..._ "

Hyunjoong semakin berani dan mulai mengendus leher namja cantik itu.

"Tidak!"

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Hyunjoong menjauh. Tubuh kecilnya terhuyung ke belakang namun seseorang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Ha ha ha...kau memang pintar memilih kekasih Hyunjoong-ah. Bukankah anak ini masih SMA? Lihatlah wajahnya cantik sekali"

Salah satu teman Hyunjoong itu menyeret tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukanya di pangkuanya.

Jaejoong sontak kaget dan mencoba memberontak. Namun teman Hyunjoong yang mayoritas namja itu semakin mempermainkanya. Jaejoong menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Mereka mengoper Jaejoong layaknya mainan dari satu namja ke namja lain hanya untuk melecehkanya.

Dia sudah meminta pertolongan pada kekasihnya tapi Hyunjoong hanya tertawa dan membiarkanya begitu saja.

Hati Jaejoong hancur.

Kenapa Hyunjoong diam saja ketika dia dilecehkan? Bukankah Hyunjoong selalu berkata bahwa dirinya sangat berharga? Ataukah dia terlalu muda dan buta oleh omongan manis kekasihnya?

"Hikss...lepaskan aku..huhuhu"

"Jangan menyentuhkuu!"

Namja cantik itu menjerit nyaring namun hal itu malah membuat namja-namja itu semakin bersemangat.

Tepat saat salah satu namja itu mendorong Jaejoong ke arah temanya yang lain, seseorang menangkapnya dan meninju hidung namja itu dengan keras.

BUAGHHHH

"Yunnie!"

Jaejoong sontak memeluk namja tampan itu dan menangis keras di dadanya. Dia bersyukur Yunho datang dan menolongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Hyunjoong yang kaget dengan serangan itu langsung berdiri dan balik menyerang Yunho. Tak terhindari lagi perkelahian pun terjadi di dalam club malam itu.

.

.

.

Brakk!

Yunho membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras dan mulai mengemudikanya menjauh dari club malam itu. Setelah perkelahian yang terjadi, pihak keamanan club memergoki mereka dan mengusirnya. Kalah jumlah, Yunho terlihat babak belur dimana-mana. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Hyunjoong adalah seniornya di kampus, Yunho tahu bahwa masalah ini tidak akan berhenti disini saja.

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang lebam. Namja cantik itu berusaha menyentuhnya tapi Yunho selalu menghindari tangan Jaejoong.

"Hikss...Yunnie mianhaeeee"

"..."

"Yunnie jangan marah padaku huhuhu"

Yunho sontak menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"KAU!"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar suara keras Yunho. Dia tahu namja tampan itu akan segera meledak. Namun Jaejoong lebih memilih jika Yunho memarahinya secara terang-terangan daripada mendiamkanya seribu kata. Jaejoong tidak tahan.

"APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Hiks..."

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu berpacaran dengan Hyunjoong tapi bukankah aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk hati-hati! Kenapa _handphone_ mu tidak aktif dari tadi?!" sulut Yunho emosi.

"Ku-Kupikir...hiks...Yun-Yunnie..."

"Kau pikir aku akan mengganggu acara kencanmu begitu kan?!"

Jaejoong tidak mampu menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan namja musang itu benar. Dia dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya sedih.

"LIHAT AKU JIKA AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU!"

Jaejoong sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Mata bulat rusa itu terlihat memerah dan penuh dengan air mata.

Yunho mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Namja tampan itu memang terkenal jahat jika sudah marah. Jaejoong mengernyit takut saat kata-demi kata yang Yunho katakan melukainya. Namun namja cantik itu tetap diam.

"Berpakaian seperti namja nakal, kau bermaksud menggodanya?!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dalam. Tangan kurusnya berusaha menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Namja cantik itu hanya mengikuti kata temanya yang mengatakan bahwa namja dewasa biasanya menyukai pakaian seperti itu. Bukan berarti dia ingin terlihat nakal.

Tes

Jaejoong menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dalam diam.

Baiklah...

Yunho tahu dia sudah keterlaluan saat ini.

Mata musangnya melirik sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu masih diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Sesekali isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang memerah. Tangan kurusnya meremat baju di bagian dadanya dengan erat.

Oke. Yunho mulai khawatir saat ini. Jaejoong kadang mengalami sesak nafas jika terlalu tertekan.

"Mana yang sakit...?". Yunho mulai menurunkan suaranya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya yang tembam.

"Jaejoong..."

Suara Yunho terdengar putus asa. Kadang dia tidak menyukai sifatnya yang pemarah. Dia juga tidak menyukai jika kata-katanya selalu berakhir melukai Jaejoong. Dia sangat menyayangi namja cantik itu. Bahkan lebih dari hubungan seorang sahabat.

Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah memendam perasaan laknat itu di hatinya.

Srett

Kali ini dengan lembut namja tampan itu meraih pinggang kurus Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"Hikss..."

Tepat saat lengan kekar itu melingkar di tubuhnya Jaejoong merasa segala tekanan di dadanya runtuh seketika. Namja cantik itu kembali menangis keras di pelukan namja bermata musang itu. Dengan _gesture_ -nya yang lembut Yunho selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa aman dan serasa menjadi makhluk yang paling berharga di dunia.

.

.

.

Srooottt

Kasir toko minimarket itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat pemandangan aneh di depanya. Dua orang dengan visual yang benar-benar sempurna. Seorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan layaknya model, dan seorang lagi yang lebih kecil, kulitnya putih bersih dengan wajah cantik bak boneka. Keduanya terlihat seperti _couple_.

Namja tampan itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil membersihkan ingus si cantik yang terlihat habis menangis.

"Ne ahjussi Jaejoong ada bersamaku. Mungkin nanti dia akan menginap di rumah. Nee... eommonie jangan khawatir"

Yunho mematikan ponselnya setelah meyakinkan orang tua Jaejoong bahwa putera mereka baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya 1000 won tuan"

Yunho mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikanya pada kasir minimarket itu. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari dan mereka masih belum pulang. Mata musangnya melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menggelayut malas di lenganya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan mata bulatnya terlihat redup layaknya bohlam dengan daya 5 watt.

"Jaejoong..."

"Ngg?"

"Jangan tidur di sini"

Yunho menerima barang belanjaan mereka kemudian membimbing Jaejoong pulang.

"Kenapa riasan di matamu tidak hilang? Padahal jika kulihat biasanya ketika yeoja menangis riasan mata mereka akan luntur dan wajah mereka akan berubah seperti zombie"

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang masih terlihat cantik sempurna.

"Ini _waterproof_ Yunnie..." sahut Jaejoong santai.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka Jaejoong tertidur. Yunho terpaksa menggendongnya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Rumah keluarga Jung terlihat lenggang karena semua orang sepertinya sudah tidur.

Srakk~

Yunho merebahkan tubuh ramping Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun usahanya itu tetap saja membangunkan bocah cantik berkulit putih itu.

"Hngg~ dimana..."

"Kau ada di kamarku Jaejoongie. Tidurlah". Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong pelan.

"Uhh ani. Joongie akan membersihkan diri dulu" sanggah namja cantik itu.

"Ck. Ini sudah malam Jae. Kau bersihkan besok pagi saja"

"Aniaaaaa. Nanti wajah Joongie jerawatan"

Namja cantik itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengambil tas plastik berisikan barang belanjaanya tadi. Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa cleanser yang telah dibelinya dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah selesai Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Yunnie..."

Yunho sudah berada di tengah mimpinya ketika suara lembut Jaejoong kembali membangunkanya.

"Apakah Yunnie sudah tidur?"

"Ania. Kemarilah..." sahut Yunho dengan mata terpejam.

Namja tampan itu membuka tangannya lebar. Jaejoong langsung menelusupkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan namja musang itu. Bau segar khas Jaejoong langsung menyebar di indera penciuman Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu?"

"Ne..."

Yunho akhirnya membuka matanya saat tangan besarnya bersinggungan dengan surai hitam Jaejoong. Yunho sangat menyukai sensasi ini. Rambut Jaejoong terasa ringan dan lembut. Jemarinya memainkan surai lembut itu dengan pelan.

"Appo?" Jaejoong menyentuh bagian pipi Yunho yang mulai membiru.

"Ani..."

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat jemari mungil Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. Terasa dingin karena namja cantik itu baru saja mandi.

"Mianhe..." bisik Jaejoong parau.

"Ck. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo tidur" Yunho menyamankan posisi mereka.

"Yunnie..."

"Apalagi Kim Jaejoong?" Demi Tuhan, ini sudah hampir jam 3 pagi.

.

Cup

.

Deg

Yunho merasakan pipinya memanas ketika bibir mungil Jaejoong mendarat di sana. Namja tampan itu melihat sahabat kecilnya tersenyum polos.

"Gomawo Yunnie-ah"

Jantung Yunho meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Ada dorongan untuk menubruk namja cantik itu karena terlalu gemas tapi Yunho menahanya mati-matian.

"Tidak hanya pipi ku yang terluka" Yunho memandang Jaejoong tajam.

"Geurae..."

Cup

Jaejoong mencium tangan Yunho yang terluka.

Cup

Pelipisnya yang memar.

Namja cantik itu melihat sudut bibir Yunho juga terluka. Namun namja cantik itu terlihat kebingungan. Apakah dia juga harus melakukanya?

Srett

 **Deg**

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku seketika saat Yunho meraih kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Jaejoong shock karena mereka belum pernah melakukanya. Namja cantik itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan daya pikirnya yang mulai melemah. Namun saat Yunho mulai memagut bibirnya pelan, namja cantik itu tidak mampu berpikir lagi.

"Yunn...nieh..."

Yunho memagut bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut dan kuat membuat namja cantik itu melayang. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar tak karuan karena sensasi ini baru baginya. Tangan kurusnya meremat kaosnya sendiri hingga kusut. Jaejoong mengernyit perih saat Yunho tiba-tiba menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Ahh..hmm.."

Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang membengkak dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Nafas mereka berhembus keras bersahut-sahutan. Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat linglung dan memerah.

"Jja tidurlah" perintah namja bermata musang itu canggung.

"Yun-Yunnie..."

"Tidurlah Kim Jaejoong! Damn it!"

Yunho memeluk kepala Jaejoong dan meredam celotehan namja cantik itu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar menyerang Jaejoong!

Yaishhh!

Kedua namja itu akhirnya tidur jam 5 pagi dan Jaejoong akhirnya membolos sekolah.

Namja cantik itu benar-benar susah dihentikan. Dia benar-benar membuat Jung Yunho tidak tidur malam itu karena setiap 10 menit Jaejoong akan selalu membangunkanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya.

.

"Yunnie...jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Dum dum...dum dum..."

.

"Yunnie...kenapa Joongie merasa malu ya?"

.

"Yunnie...di perut Joongie seolah ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu. Rasanya lucu"

.

"Yunnie..."

.

"Apakah Joongie sakit?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Horeeeeeeeeee! Piuh~ leganya akhirnya bisa bertelur lagi setelah sekian lama hahaaaayyyy

Bebebz chingu semua apa kavaar? Hehehe. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari video v live Jaejoong yang pakai baju item dan belahan dada yang lumayan amat sangat rendah. Kyaaaaaa! bubble jejeritan di kamar karena mamake looks gorgeous bangeeet di video itu. Thanks for Angel Yunjae Hardshiper yg sudah share yaa #civokmuter.

Okay. See u again. Mumumu ~

PS: yang mau beli buku masih bisa PM me di WA 085649254090. Bubble jarang buka watty kalo gak pas upload cerita nee ^^


End file.
